Memories of Time
by Lucite
Summary: Drabbles influenced by music: Nobody knows too much about Cissnei. She's a mystery clown in a box, open to the least expected. What exactly is her mysterious relationship with Zack? Lovers? Admirer? or simply just friends?


Hi sup. I'm currently trying this method of writting a quickie/an extended drabble based on the music you heard. I'd say it's pretty fun. Please tell me what you guys think thanks ^^.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nicki Minaj- Fly ft. Rihanna<strong>

_To conquer, to thrive, to prosper, to rise._

The mild rain slid off the smooth window in single streaks. Her Latte smelled of rich cream and milk but the taste bittered in her mouth. Today she preferred no sugar even though she wasn't trying to fact the fact she has a sweet tooth.

When she wasn't at work dirtying her hands for the sake of the company, she was always drowning in her own thoughts. Sometimes she would gorge on books and nothing in the world could draw her away. It was a habit nobody noticed and if they did, they wouldn't question why a veteran Turk like her would resort to such…'tranquil' hobby.

In her line of work, sometimes friends and enemies becomes one.

It was hard to find a buddy she could rely on without bursting a vein and getting laughed at. When Reno first discovered her interest, he laughed so hard she was sure she kicked him so hard in the nuts that no one could tell if he was dying of laughter or pain.

Only one black haired SOLDIER respected her hobby. Sometimes they would have a cuppa together and either complain about their tight-ass bosses or share a joke of the day. Except it was always him rumbling away about his life; never the other way around.

He of course didn't seem to mind this. He knew that Turks were under some sort of pact or a code of secrecy. He would flick the strands of hairs from his face and unravel the most gorgeous smile every time she mentions a little about herself, not that there was much to tell.

Taking in another bitter sip, Cissnei cupped her mug, feeling its warmth sinking into her hands. For the briefest moment, she swore she saw the foamy milk on top of her drink form into a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>一念执着<strong>**-****胡歌和****Alan**

"Woah Cissnei you can't be serious eating this… this thing!"

She replied a smile, offering him the grilled red squid. She liked watching his baffled face, staring at her with an expression that asked how exactly she copes with this sort of stuff. Nobody loved foreign delicacies more than she did in the slums.

"That's some freaky things you got there…As much as I want, I gotta think about it." His face broke into a faint frown. His hand slid through his thick spikes, a bewildered look aflame in his eyes.

"Alrighty. I just earned myself 50 gils!" She laughed while sinking her teeth into the sour-sweet grill.

"Hey I didn't say I'm backing out! A bet's a bet."

"Mmmm! Delicious!"

"Okay, alright, stop pointing that thing at my face! I'll do it. Just one bite you say?"

"It ain't hurting nothing... you know."

"Come on, what's that got to mean? I'm a Soldier first Class. Gotta preserve my honor at least. Real men don't go back on his word."

"Really?"

"Really."

She dared him to try more. It turned out grilled squid eventually found its way to his top food table. Before she knew it, her wallet ran dry and he was constantly munching on squid.

"No worries there," he gave a faint chuckle, "I promise I'll treat you to good stuff later. Better than squid! Remember real men don't go back…" He paused and raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"On his words…! What a deal!" She laughed, clapping while doing so. He nudged her gently as if to say, you've done it!

"Of course. I swear on my rank as first class!"

She stood beside him watching, wondering whether his smiles were perpetual. She just wished to see his brightened face even if she had to buy it. There was always this strange atmosphere around Zack; he has a magical ability to make those near him alike him. His eyes although Mako-inflicted blue, reminded her of freedom to which both of them were denied. It certainly would be nice to have wings and fly into the limitless sky. But as long as you are an employee in Shinra, they would eat you up dry until there was nothing left but bones to gnaw on.

"What? Has my face suddenly become attractive?" Zack laughed as he finished his last stick. With all her might, she just hoped he didn't notice the premature flush on her cheeks.

"Dream on." She answered back jokingly while knowing that was completely untrue.


End file.
